I Promise You
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Takdir membawa kita pada sebuah awal. Takdir pula yang menuntun kita pada sebuah akhir. Takdir juga yang membuat kita merasakan keajaiban dan kepedihan/'Aku tak boleh mati. Naruto menungguku. Aku tak boleh mati, tak boleh mati' batin Hinata/ Penasaran? Check it out! Dedicated for NHTD #4 Year 2013
1. Gone

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**I PROMISE YOU**

* * *

Langit senja menyapa kota Konoha. _Orange_ kejinggaan mewarnai pergantian sore menuju malam itu. Di lapangan sebuah taman, Naruto sedang asyik bermain sepak bola dengan anak-anak kecil. Canda serta tawa terus mengalir selama permainan berlangsung. Walaupun Naruto sudah dewasa, 26 tahun, namun kecintaannya pada sepak bola tak pernah padam. Dari sepak bola inilah ia bisa bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang wanita yang memutar seluruh dunianya. Mewarnai harinya yang dulu hanya mengenal warna abu-abu. Bertemu dengannya adalah suatu anugrah tersendiri untuk Naruto. Kelembutan serta kebaikan hati wanita indigo itu menyihir hatinya. Membuatnya selalu hidup dalam dunia dongeng, _happily ever after_, kebahagiaan selalu menyertai hari-harinya.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Wanita yang dinikahinya empat tahun yang lalu itu telah berada bersama orang tuanya, di surga. Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah pergi meninggalkannya selamanya. Walaupun itu belum jelas kepastiannya.

Kematian Hinata yang sudah dua tahun itu masih menjadi misteri. Ditambah lagi mayatnya yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Inilah yang membuat Naruto masih berharap bahwa suatu saat Hinata akan kembali ke sisinya. Kembali kepelukannya. Kembali menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia, dengannya.

Permainannya dengan anak-anak membuat ia lupa waktu. Hari libur yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk istirahat justru ia gunakan untuk bermain. Semenjak kehilangan Hinata, Naruto jadi benci berada dirumah. Setiap sudut selalu mengingatkannya akan Hinata. Pria _blonde_ itu bukannya ingin menghapus Hinata dari ingatannya. Namun semakin hawa keberadaan wanita itu ia rasakan, semakin besar rasa bencinya kepada takdir yang ia alami. Dan itu membuatnya hampir gila.

Oleh sebab itu, ia selalu memilih kegiatan diluar rumah. Ia kembali kerumah jika ingin mandi dan tidur saja. Bahkan, tidur rasanya juga jadi menyiksa. Karenanya, pria bermata _sapphire_ itu selalu mengkonsumsi obat tidur dan penenang sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Sora! Oper kesini!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah pria kecil berambut sebahu yang ada di belakangnya. Pria kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengerti dan langsung mengoper ke arah Naruto. Operan Sora sangat bagus, bisa menjangkau tempat Naruto. Langsung saja Naruto membawa bola itu ke depan gawang dan menendangnya.

"_Yattaaa_!" Sora berlari riang ke arah Naruto. Mereka berdua berpelukan. Teman-teman satu tim mereka juga tak kalah heboh.

"Naruto-_occhan_, minggu besok main di tim ku. Hari ini kan kau sudah main di timnya Sora," seorang anak bernama Konohamaru nampaknya protes. Timnya kalah telak hari ini, 6-0.

"Baiklah. Bukankah tadi kita sudah sepakat?" Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Konohamaru yang memang sudah mereka bicarakan sebelum bermain, "Sudah sore, kalian pulanglah. Nanti orang tua kalian mencari."

"Oke. _Occhan_ jangan ingkar janji, ya?" Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Occhan_, sebelum pulang bisakah kau mengajarkanku tendangan bebas? Sebentar saja," Sora memasang tampang memelas kepada Naruto. Ia jadi tak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali, ya," Naruto lalu mengambil ancang-ancang menendang. Tiga anak berada tak jauh di depannya dan satu anak menjadi kiper. Tendangannya masuk, semua terkagum melihatnya, "Yang harus kalian lakukan saat melakukan tendangan bebas adalah tetap fokus pada gawang. Mata kalian juga harus mencari celah agar bola bisa dengan leluasa melewati para pemain yang menjadi _barrier_ di depan kalian. Keras atau pelannya tendangan yang kalian lakukan tergantung dari pengamatan kalian saat dilapangan," jelas Naruto.

"Aku ingin coba," Sora langsung meletakkan bola beberapa meter di luar kotak penalti. Ia menendang bola tersebut, namun sayang tendangannya meleset dan justru ke arah luar lapangan. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengambil bola tersebut.

Pria _blonde_ itu melihat bahwa bolanya menggelinding ke arah seorang wanita. Karena sudah sore, Naruto kurang jelas melihat wajah wanita itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah _siluet_ dari wanita itu. Ia melihat kalau wanita itu berambut panjang, memakai _long dress_ selutut berwarna putih, dengan kulit yang sebersih susu. Wanita itu memegang bola yang Naruto cari dan matanya nampak mencari-cari pemiliknya.

Semakin mendekat Naruto merasa semakin mengenali wanita itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi, langkah Naruto terhenti. Dan benar saja, wanita itu memang sangat dikenalinya. Wanita dengan rambut berwarna indigo itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia lalu menyodorkan bola ke arah pria bermata _sapphire_ tersebut.

"Ini punyamu?" suara wanita itu adalah suara yang Naruto rindukan selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini.

"Hinata," lirihnya. Karena tak kuasa menahan rindu yang sudah menggunung, ia langsung saja memeluk wanita yang ada di hadapannya, "Hinata, kau kemana saja selama ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi tak bisa menemukanmu. Aku-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wanita yang ada di pelukannya itu nampak tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga keduanya hanya saling berhadapan, "Kau siapa?"

Dua kata dari wanita itu sanggup membuat Naruto bagaikan dipukul oleh palu seberat satu ton. Ia yakin kalau wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah Hinata. Bahkan pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah pakaian yang dipakai Hinata di hari sebelum ia menghilang, atau orang lain bilang dinyatakan meninggal.

"Kau tak kenal aku?"

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Rumah Naruto letaknya tak jauh dari lapangan tempat ia bermain tadi. Hanya melewati tujuh rumah dan ia langsung sampai dirumahnya. Rumahnya sangat minimalis, barang-barangnya pun tak banyak. Dulu, yang mengatur semua barang disini adalah Hinata. Walaupun sebagian besar barang dibeli sesuai dengan keinginan Naruto.

Di ruang tamunya hanya ada dua buah sofa beserta mejanya dan sebuah televisi. Rumah itu memiliki dua kamar yang berada di lantai atas dan bawah. Halamannya dulu penuh dengan bunga mawar. Namun semenjak Hinata tak ada, bunga mawarnya pun tak ada yang merawat dan mati.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang ada di ruang tamu. Suasana sangat hening. Hinata yang nampak bingung dan Naruto yang nampak terkejut. Mata _sapphire_-nya tak henti menatap _lavender_ Hinata. Merasa ditatap terus-menerus, wanita indigo itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengenalku?" perkataan Naruto barusan memecah keheningan yang dari tadi mereka buat.

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. Naruto menatapnya sendu. Ia sedih karena istri yang ia cintai tak mengenalinya. Tapi disisi lain ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Wanita yang ia rindukan hadir lagi ke kehidupannya, walaupun sekarang telah beda ceritanya. Hinata bagaikan hilang ingatan.

"_A-ano_, aku sebenarnya juga tak tahu mengapa bisa ada di taman tadi. A-aku benar-benar bingung," Hinata benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia alami saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak mengenal orang yang ada dihadapannya kini. Namun, mengapa setiap kali melihatnya hatinya terasa sakit? Disisi lain, Hinata juga merasa damai saat bersama dengannya.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke ruang tengah. Sementara Naruto meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tamu, wanita itu memperhatikan seluruh isi dari ruangan tersebut. Ia memperhatikan semuanya sampai ketika matanya terpaku pada satu foto yang tergantung di dalam bingkai.

Matanya membelalak ketika ia lihat kalau sosok yang ada di dalam foto tersebut adalah cerminan dirinya. Di dalam foto tersebut, ia nampak bahagia dengan balutan gaun pengantin. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria berambut _blonde_ tersenyum sambil menatapnya lembut. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Ini semua asing baginya.

"Itu foto pernikahan kita," perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata kaget. Naruto kembali dari ruang tengah dengan membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Sebuah album foto, "Lihatlah," ia menyerahkan album itu ke Hinata yang kini telah kembali duduk.

Wanita _lavender_ itu membuka halaman demi halaman album foto yang didepannya bertuliskan inisial 'NH' tersebut. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menampakkan kebingungan yang luar biasa. Sesekali ia melirik ke Naruto lalu kembali lagi melihat album itu. Tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir di paras cantiknya. Ia sangat bingung dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Haruskah ia sedih? Atau bahagia? Entah.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan pilu. Bagaimana ia sanggup menerima kalau orang yang dicintainya kini menganggapnya bagaikan orang asing? Bahkan ia tak mau menerima pelukannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit menerima kenyataan yang ia alami saat ini, "Hinata. Nama aslimu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Namun karena kau telah menikah denganku, namamu berubah menjadi Namikaze Hinata," Naruto coba menjelaskan identitas diri Hinata ketika wanita itu sedang terpaku melihat album foto.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Wanita itu lalu hanya mengangguk lemah, namun ada keraguan dibaliknya. Naruto mengerti situasi yang dialami Hinata. Ia mencoba untuk paham dan mengira-ngira kalau Hinata telah hilang ingatan karena suatu hal. Tapi apapun yang terjadi pada Hinata, ia tetap bersyukur karena ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan istri yang ia cintai.

"Kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya mandi, ganti pakaianmu, lalu tidur. Kau akan tidur dikamar atas. Aku tidur di kamar tamu, di bawah," Hinata lalu meletakkan album foto itu di atas meja. Ia lalu mengikuti Naruto ke lantai dua. Ketika melewati tangga, ia melihat barisan bingkai foto Naruto dan dirinya. Dilihat dari _background_-nya, mungkin mereka sedang berlibur.

"_A-ano_, aku belum tahu namamu," Naruto baru ingat. Sejak bertemu dengan Hinata ia tak memberi tahu namanya, perasaannya terlalu kalut sehingga lupa kalau Hinata tak mengenalinya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menghadap Hinata yang di belakangnya, "Ah, iya. Namikaze Naruto. Kau panggil aku Naruto saja," ia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar. Naruto lalu menunjukkan letak pakaian Hinata dan kamar mandi. Naruto memang tak memindahkan pakaian Hinata dari lemari selama dua tahun ini. Pria itu lalu mengambil selimut dan pakaian tidurnya.

"_A-arigatou_," perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum. Bagaikan mimpi, ia bertemu lagi dengan wanita terkasihnya.

"_Douittashimashite_. Oh iya, kalau perlu apa-apa kau ke kamarku saja. Letaknya yang tadi tak jauh dari tangga," Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Senyuman itu sontak saja membuat Naruto merona walaupun Hinata yang tak melihatnya, "Kalau begitu, _oyashumi_," Naruto menutup pintu kamar perlahan.

"_O-oyashumi_," ucapan pelan Hinata bisa di dengar Naruto walaupun terhalang pintu. Pria itu tersenyum sejenak lalu meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Sore itu memang menjadi sore yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup Naruto. Bertemu dengan istri yang telah hilang selama dua tahun membuatnya serasa hidup kembali. Mulai saat itu, ia berjanji akan menjaga Hinata sepenuhnya karena tak mau kehilangan sosok bidadari kehidupannya itu lagi. Namun, apakah Naruto bisa melawan takdir menyakitkan yang akan ia alami untuk kedua kalinya?

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Cuaca pagi itu sedang mendung. Awan gelap menutupi sinar mentari. Dingin menyapa mereka yang keluar rumah. Walaupun musim dingin masih beberapa minggu lagi, namun hawanya sudah terasa hari ini. Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sangat aneh, tadi malam ia tak perlu menelan pil-pil santapannya sebelum tidur. Ya, mungkin karena obat yang sesungguhnya telah kembali.

Ia mengusap-usap matanya pelan lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Pria itu lalu ke lantai atas untuk memeriksa Hinata. Setelah sampai, ia membuka pintu perlahan. Takut Hinata akan terganggu nanti. Namun ketika pintu telah terbuka sempurna, Hinata tak ada di kamar. Dengan panik Naruto lalu menggeledah seluruh kamar.

"Hinata, kau dimana?" Naruto lalu berlari seperti orang gila menuju lantai bawah. Ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini yang bertelanjang dada. Ia sangat panik. Ia takut kalau pertemuannya dengan Hinata semalam adalah mimpi belaka. Ia takut kalau itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia takut, sangat takut. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya hampir gila.

Namun, ketika berada di lantai bawah ia mencium aroma lezat yang berasal dari dapur. Pria itu lalu bergegas kesana. Benar saja, sesosok wanita indigo dengan rambut yang diikat _ponytail_ sedang sibuk memotong-motong bahan makanan yang akan ia masak. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Jantungnya nyaris saja copot pagi ini. Hinata, ya, hanya dia yang bisa membuat Naruto menjadi kacau.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. A-apa aku berisik sehingga membangunkanmu?" Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto. Lalu kembali memotong wortel yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak. Aku memang terbiasa bangun sepagi ini," Naruto tidak berbohong. Semenjak Hinata tak lagi disisinya, ia justru rajin bangun pagi. Alasannya sama, supaya cepat meninggalkan rumah.

"_Go-gomen_, a-aku memakai dapurmu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. A-aku hanya ingin membuatkan sarapan untukmu," Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan berusaha menatap Naruto.

"Hey, dapurku ini juga dapurmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah istriku?" Naruto mendekat, mencoba melihat masakan Hinata. Dari bahan-bahan yang ia lihat dan aroma masakannya ia menebak kalau yang Hinata buat pagi ini adalah sup, "Ingatanmu kembali?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "A-aku membaca buku ini. Kupikir a-aku bisa membuatnya," ia menunjuk sebuah buku yang terletak di meja makan. Letak meja makan memang satu tempat dengan dapur.

"Oh," Naruto tersenyum. Ada sedikit kekecewaan disana, "Aku kira ingatanmu kembali. Itu karena kau dulu setiap pagi selalu membuatkanku sup. Dan ini adalah makanan favoritku tiap pagi."

"Na-Naruto-san, bisakah kau memakai pakaianmu kembali. Ra-rasanya aku..." wajah Hinata memerah setelah sadar kalau pria di depannya ini bertelanjang dada.

Naruto memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia juga baru sadar kalau tak memakai pakaian dengan lengkap. Ia lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Haha, iya. _Go-gomen_," ia sangat gugup. Pria itu lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan memakai pakaiannya lalu kembali ke dapur.

Di meja makan telah tersedia semangkuk sup yang masih melihat kalau Hinata masih membersihkan sisa kotoran dari kegiatan memasaknya tadi. Mata _sapphire_-nya dengan setia mengikuti setiap gerakan dari tubuh Hinata. Ia lalu tersenyum bahagia. Benaknya ingin berteriak. Memberitahukan semua orang kalau anggapan mereka semua salah. Hinata masih hidup dan ia disini bersamanya.

"Ke-kenapa belum makan, Naruto-san?" Hinata yang baru saja selesai bersih-bersih mengelap tangannya yang masih basah.

"Aku menunggumu," Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil sendok yang ada di sebelah mangkuk supnya, "_Ittadakimasu_!" ia lalu menyendok sup tersebut dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

Hinata melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia takut masakannya tak enak,"Ba-bagaimana?"

Raut wajah Naruto terlihat sangat puas, "_Oishi_!" pria itu lalu kembali memakan sup itu dengan lahap. Sesekali ia mengerjap-ngerjap kepanasan. Hinata yang melihatnya jadi tersenyum. Wanita itu lalu juga memakan supnya.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

"Kau jangan keluar rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon aku. Nomornya aku letakkan di sebelah telepon," Naruto memakai sepatunya dengan buru-buru. Sial sekali hari ini ia harus masuk kantor padahal pria itu ingin bersama Hinata seharian. Sekretaris kantornya yang cerewet tiba-tiba meneleponnya beberapa saat setelah ia makan pagi.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat. Ia tak mau meninggalkan rumah. Setidaknya tidak di hari pertama setelah kepulangan Hinata. Ia juga masih dilanda kecemasan kalau meninggalkan rumah untuk saat ini. Ia takut ketika pulang nanti Hinata tak ada dirumah. Ingin rasanya menolak perintah dari atasannya untuk menemui klien pagi ini.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-san. A-aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan keluar rumah, ja-jadi jangan khawatir," Hinata mencoba mengurangi kekhawatiran Naruto terhadapnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya lalu membelai rambut Hinata lembut, "Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Tunggu aku," ia lalu bergegas pergi dari rumah.

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan!" teriak Hinata ketika Naruto sudah lumayan jauh dari rumah. Pria itu tersenyum. Pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun ia bisa lagi mendengar suara Hinata di pagi hari.

Setelah Naruto pergi bekerja. Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan rumah pagi ini. Ia memulai kegiatannya dari halaman rumah. Semua rumput di halaman yang telah meninggi ia pangkas dan bunga-bunga yang telah mati ia tanami lagi dengan bibit bunga yang baru. Tempat selanjutnya adalah ruang tengah dan ruang kerja Naruto. Ia membawa kemoceng, penyedot debu, serta pel. Ia membersihkan ruang tamu di segala sudut. Semua bingkai foto yang terpajang disana ia bersihkan dari debu yang menempel. Setelah ruang tamu selesai ia bergegas ke ruang kerja Naruto.

Disana keadaannya lebih parah dari ruang tamu. Kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Banyak bungkusan makanan ringan yang tak dibuang ketempatnya. Wanita indigo itu lalu memungut satu per satu kertas yang berserakan itu dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. Matanya lalu tertuju pada tumpukan dokumen yang tertumpuk asal di atas sebuah meja kerja. Ia lalu merapikan dokumen tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu dibalik tumpukan dokumen tersebut. Sebuah klipingan dari berbagai koran tersusun rapi disana. Ia sedikit penasaran karena tertulis namanya di sampul klipingan tersebut. Perlahan ia membuka klipingan itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia membaca _headline_ yang terpampang disana.

_**SEORANG WANITA TENGGELAM DI SUNGAI SUCI KONOHA**_

Dibawah tulisan itu terdapat fotonya. Ia kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Semua berita yang ada di dalam klipingan itu saling terkait. Semuanya memberitakan tentang seorang wanita yang tenggelam di sungai, mayatnya tak ditemukan. Dan wanita dalam berita itu adalah dirinya.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba dilanda sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sampai terjatuh karena kakinya lemas, tak kuasa menahan sakit yang kini menyerangnya, "Naruto," itulah kata terakhirnya sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

_2 tahun yang lalu..._

Hinata sedang berada di depan sebuah sungai. Sungai itu sangat terkenal di Konoha, bahkan di Jepang. Sungai itu bernama Taiyo yang artinya matahari. Salah satu dari beberapa sungai suci di Jepang. Konon, sungai itu bisa mengabulkan segala permohonan asalkan sang pemohon memiliki hati yang bersih serta memohon dengan tulus. Ada alasan khusus mengapa Hinata datang ke sungai ini.

Wanita itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memencet tombol yang ada disana. Dilayar panggilnya tertulis nama 'Naruto'. Ia tersenyum sambil menunggu Naruto mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, ada apa Hinata?"_ terdengar suara Naruto dari seberang sana.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _anata_. Kau masih di kantor?"

"_Hn. Masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Ada apa?"_

"Saat ini aku ada di Taiyo-_gawa_, setelah itu aku akan ke kantormu. Aku akan membawakan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatmu senang," Hinata tersenyum. Membayangkan ekspresi yang akan diberikan suaminya nanti.

"_Jangan membuatku penasaran, Hinata. Katakan, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"_

Hinata terkikik geli, "Rahasia. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mencintaimu."

"_Dasar kau. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu. Aku juga mencintaimu,"_ terdengar suara koneksi terputus di telepon Hinata.

Wanita itu lalu meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tasnya. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan mendekat ke sungai. Sesuai dengan peraturan, jika ingin meminta sesuatu di Taiyo-_gawa_ harus merendam kakinya di tengah sungai sambil berdoa. Hinata kini telah berada di tengah sungai. Ia memanjatkan doa dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah selesai, dengan langkah hati-hati ia kembali ke pinggir sungai.

Aliran Taiyo-_gawa_ memang cukup deras. Cukup deras untuk menyeret tubuh seseorang jika tak melangkah dengan hati-hati. Namun masih saja banyak orang yang berdoa memohon sesuatu disana. Ya, itu merupakan suatu resiko yang harus ditempuh. Segala sesuatu memang tak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah bukan?

Namun sialnya, ketika beberapa langkah lagi sampi ke pinggir sungai kaki Hinata terpeleset. Wanita itu lalu terjatuh karena tak bisa menahan keseimbangannya. Orang-orang yang berada di pinggir sungai bergegas menolongnya dengan menyodorkan sebatang kayu padanya. Namun tangannya tak menjangkaunya. Lalu tiba-tiba, entah mengapa aliran sungai makin deras. Tubuh Hinata terseret arus sungai.

Semua orang melihatnya ngeri. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan mereka untuk menolong Hinata. Namun Hinata makin jauh terseret. Kejadian yang begitu cepat membuat tim penyelamat terlambat menyelamatkan Hinata yang kini tak terlihat lagi.

Disisi lain, Hinata tangannya terus menggapai apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Namun sayang, segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Air sungai semakin deras dan dalam, tapi Hinata tak patah semangat untuk menyelamatkan diri, _'Aku tak boleh mati. Naruto menungguku. Aku tak boleh mati, tak boleh mati!'_ batinnya terus berteriak melawan kematian.

Di kantornya, Naruto merasakan hawa tak enak. Entah hatinya terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Lalu ponselnya berdering. Ia terkejut, panggilan itu dari Hinata. Perasaan tak enak itu makin menjadi-jadi. Pria itu lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa Hinata?"

"_Moshi-moshi. Apakah kau kenal dengan pemilik ponsel ini?"_ Naruto kaget. Suara yang ia dengar bukanlah suara Hinata. Hatinya makin bertambah cemas.

"Ya, tentu. Pemilik ponsel itu istriku. Kau siapa? Dimana istriku?"

"_Tenang dan dengarkan perkataanku. Segera datang ke Taiyo-gawa. Selebihnya akan kujelaskan disana,"_ orang itu langsung memutus percakapannya. Naruto panik, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kantornya dan pergi ke Taiyo-_gawa_.

Setelah sampai disana ia bingung dengan kadaan di sungai tersebut. Sungai itu memang selalu ramai, namun tak seramai sekarang. Bahkan ada banyak mobil polisi, sebuah ambulan, dan yang paling aneh adalah banyak wartawan. Disana juga ada tim penyelamat. Naruto lalu menelepon ponsel Hinata, "_Moshi-moshi_, aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?"

"_Mendekatlah ke mobil ambulan. Aku ada disana,_" Naruto memutuskan koneksi dan segera mendekati mobil ambulan. Kebingungannya makin bertambah karena ketika ia mendekat ke mobil ambulan, semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya aneh.

"Apa kau yang meneleponku tadi?" Naruto bertanya pada seorang pria berseragam polisi yang berdiri di samping mobil ambulan.

"Oh, kau suami dari pemilik tas dan ponsel ini? Namaku Umino Iruka," jawab pria itu.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengambil tas dan ponsel yang ada di tangan Iruka. Ia masih bingung, "Ada apa ini? Mana Hinata?"

"Naruto, tenanglah. Akan kujelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Dari ponsel itu," Iruka menghela nafas sebentar, "Naruto, istrimu terseret arus sungai."

Perkataan Iruka sukses membuat Naruto bagaikan terjatuh di lubang tanpa dasar, "Kau bohong, tak mungkin," lirihnya.

"Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Tim penyelamat tak bisa datang tepat waktu. Saat ini mereka mencarinya di bagian hilir sungai dengan perahu. Semoga saja istrimu ditemukan selamat," jelas Iruka.

"Kau bohong, tak mungkin," guman Naruto. Kepalanya menggeleng tak terima perkataan Iruka.

"Naruto. Aku tak bohong. Istrimu terseret-"

"Tak mungkin!" teriak Naruto, "Kau bohong! Setengah jam yang lalu ia meneleponku dan berjanji untuk menemuiku. Hinata bukanlah orang yang mengingkari janji begitu saja. Ia pasti sedang ke kantorku. Aku harus kembali," Naruto ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Iruka. Namun polisi itu menahan tangannya.

"Naruto."

"Tidak! Hinata pasti menemuiku. Ia sudah janji. Ia berjanji padaku. Ia tak mungkin, tak mungkin. Cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto menepis tangan Iruka namun polisi itu tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

Hujan turun membasahi bumi Konoha. Hal itu membuat sungai semakin deras dan lebih dalam lagi. Terdengar suara panggilan dari _walkie talk_ Iruka, "Apa ada kemajuan?" tanyanya.

_"Umino-san, sungai bertambah deras. Dengan kondisi yang seperti ini kami tak bisa melanjutkan pencarian. Kami tak menemukannya padahal kami telah mencari hingga mendekati hilir sungai."_

Naruto lalu merebut _walkie talk_ Iruka, "Apa kau bodoh! Jangan menyerah begitu saja! Kalau sampai kau tak membawa Hinata padaku, akan kubunuh kau!" mau tak mau Naruto harus percaya kalau kini istrinya terseret arus sungai. Tas yang ada ditangannya menjadi bukti kalau Hinata memang korbannya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto," Iruka merebut kembali _walkie talk_-nya, "_Gomen_, tadi adalah suami korban. Cepatlah kembali kalau kondisi disana tak memungkinkan dilakukan pencarian."

"Apa-apaan itu! Kalian sebut diri kalian sebagai pelayan masyarakat? Menolong warga yang jelas-jelas diambang kematian saja tak bisa. Apa kalian tak malu dengan jabatan kalian saat ini?!" Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Iruka, "Menyerah katamu? Apa kalian mau tanggung jawab kalau istriku sampai mati, hah?!"

"Naruto, kami hanya manusia. Kami tak bisa melawan kehendak Tuhan," jawab Iruka.

"Kehendak Tuhan katamu? Apakah menyerah juga merupakan kehendak Tuhan? Kalian hanya omong besar saja! Melayani masyarakat, cih! Kalian hanya sampah yang makan dari uang pajak warga! Kalau kalian menyerah mencari Hinata, aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri!"

Ucapan Naruto sering Iruka dengar ketika ia sedang bertugas. Naruto benar, seharusnya ia dan timnya tak menyerah. Namun, jika alam sudah tak bersahabat. Apalah daya yang ia punya sehingga ia bisa melawannya? Ia hanyalah manusia yang tak kuasa melawan hukum alam.

Naruto lalu medekat ke sebuah perahu motor milik tim penyelamat. Orang disekitarnya telah mati-matian menahannya. Namun tetap saja kekuatan yang entah darimana membuatnya lebih kuat dari orang-orang tersebut. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan mesin perahu dan pergi mencari Hinata, "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Hinata," lirihnya.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

_*Gawa_= merupakan akhiran yang dipakai pada nama sungai

.

.

Holla, _minna_-san!

Kaze _come baaaaack_!

Kali ini sesuai dengan _event_ NaruHina yang lagi hits nih, _Tragedy_ _Day_.

Sebenernya rada sedih sih dengan _event_ ini, karena dalam ceritanya itu _ending_-nya akan _bad._

Tapi ga papa, yang penting _pair_-nya tetep NaruHina.

Cerita ini sebenernya mau Kaze bikin _one shoot_ aja.

Tapi karena panjang , ya Kaze bikin _two shoot_ deh.

Semoga _happy reading_ ya semuanya!

Terus semangatin Kaze untuk buat _fic_ NaruHina yang lebih banyak dan lebih baik lagi!

_Adios_!


	2. I'll let you go

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**I PROMISE YOU**

* * *

(_Lanjutan bagian akhir chapter sebelumnya..._)

_2 tahun yang lalu..._

"Hinata! Kalau kau dengar jawab aku! Hinata!" dengan mengemudikan perahu Naruto terus berteriak memanggil-manggil istrinya. Cuaca lebih buruk dari yang tadi. Sekarang hujan disertai dengan petir dan angin. Sungai pun jadi tak bersahabat, alirannya makin deras saja.

Naruto yang tak memperdulikan lagi dengan keadaan disekitarnya yang membahayakan masih tetap mencari Hinata. Sekecil apapun kemungkinan menemukan yang ia dapat, akan ia raih sekuat tenaga. Sebesar apapun resikonya, akan ia hadapi dengan berani. Semuanya demi istrinya, demi Hinata. Naruto terus berteriak dan berteriak hingga suaranya serak bahkan nyaris hilang. Ia tak peduli, sungguh tak peduli. Asalkan Hinata bisa kembali ke sisinya.

"Hinata! Jangan seperti ini, cepat jawab aku! Hinata!" air mata mengalir di pipinya. Hujan telah menyamarkan semua itu. Sungguh ia tak kuasa jikalau Hinata benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana jika tak bisa melihat Hinata lagi.

Aliran sungai yang sangat deras menyeret perahu yang dinaiki Naruto terus menuju hilir. Ia terlalu fokus pada pinggiran sungai yang ia lewati hingga ia tak sadar bahwa di depannya telah menghadang batu besar yang sanggup meluluhlantakkan perahunya. Ketika ia tersadar, semuanya terlambat. Batu itu sudah terlanjur dekat dengan posisinya. Perahu itu akhirnya menabrak batu dan membuat Naruto terpental ke sungai.

Sungai yang begitu deras serta kondisi Naruto yang lemah lahir dan batin membuatnya sulit untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Padahal kalau dirinya sedang dalam kondisi prima, mungkin ia bisa menggapai sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Pikirannya lalu dirasuki hal-hal yang gila. Ia berpikir mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata. Naruto lalu tak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Tubuhnya makin terseret arus. Ia membiarkannya. Ia semakin terseret dan makin terseret hingga tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia berada di pinggir Sungai Taiyo. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, mungkin berkat hantaman batu-batu dan kayu yang ada di sungai. Ia lalu merenung dan menjambak rambutnya kesal. Ia menangis dan berteriak seperti orang gila. _'Kenapa aku tak mati saja?!'_, batinnya. Pria itu sangat menyesal karena tak bisa menjaga Hinata. Kalau saja ketika Hinata telepon ia langsung menyusulnya, mungkin kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini. Kalau saja.

"Naruto," terdengar suara memanggil namanya. Suara itu berasal dari dalam hutan dekat dengan Sungai Taiyo. Taiyo-_gawa_ memang sungai yang melintasi hutan, "Naruto. _Anata_," suara itu kembali terdengar.

Naruto mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Hinata. Ia langsung saja menghampiri asal suara. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mendekat pada si pemilik suara. Langkahnya memelan ketika ia melihat sesosok wanita di hadapannya. Wanita itu istrinya, Hinata. Hinata tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu memakai _long dress_ putih selutut hadiah yang Naruto berikan pada ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama tahun lalu.

"Hinata," lirih Naruto. Ia mendekati Hinata, ingin memeluknya. Hinata tersenyum mendengar panggilan Naruto, "_Yokatta_. Kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu," Naruto memeluk istrinya erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata. Tubuhnya yang beraroma _lavender_ membuat Naruto merasa damai.

Hinata tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya. Ia lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk menjelajahi hutan tersebut. Naruto menyetujuinya. Pria itu tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan istrinya. Hutan itu sangat indah. Pohon-pohon yang ada tak begitu banyak sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk sampai ke permukaan tanah. Kondisi yang setelah hujan membuat pohon-pohon itu sedikit basah.

"Aku takut sekali. Aku kira tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku sangat takut," Naruto mempererat genggaman tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau saja ia tak malu dengan Hinata, saat ini juga ia akan menangis.

Hinata memandang Naruto dan tersenyum. Wanita itu lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia berdiri menghadap Naruto dan menyentuh wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan singkat ia cium bibir suami tercintanya itu. Perbuatan Hinata sukses membuat pipi Naruto merona. Hinata kembali tersenyum, namun air mata telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto, pulanglah," perkataan Hinata membuat Naruto bingung. Istrinya memintanya untuk pulang, namun pulang kemana? Bukankah rumahnya juga rumah Hinata?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria bermata _sapphire_ itu.

"Pulanglah. Tempatmu bukan disini, _anata_. Pulanglah," dengan mengeluarkan air mata, Hinata kembali memintanya pulang. Wanita itu lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto mengejarnya, namun entah mengapa langkah Hinata lebih cepat darinya.

"Hinata, jangan tinggalkan aku! Hinata!" pria itu terus berlari dan berlari. Namun sosok istrinya makin menghilang dari hadapannya. Semakin ia berlari mengikuti sosok Hinata, semakin hilanglah sosok itu hingga tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Naruto dengan lemah membuka kedua matanya. Ia sangat mengenal bau yang menyengat ini. Itu bau obat. Penglihatannya masih samar-samar dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Tak hanya kepalanya, tubuhnya juga sulit digerakkan. Lalu sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang di dekatnya.

"Pasien sudah bangun. Cepat panggilkan Senju-san!" suara seorang pria terlihat panik.

Perlahan penglihatan Naruto mulai membaik. Ia melihat warna putih di sekelilingnya. Banyak selang menempel ditubuhnya. Ia menekan pelipisnya yang sakit. Ketika ia melihat pergelangan tangannya, sudah terpasang jarum infus disana. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Tempat itu jelas-jelas bukan rumahnya, dan ranjang yang sekarang ia tempati juga bukan ranjangnya.

Seseorang dengan berpakaian jas panjang putih lalu mendekatinya, "Jangan panik. Kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang," Naruto menatap orang itu. Ia melihat _name tag_ yang bertuliskan Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade lalu mengambil senter kecilnya untuk memeriksa mata Naruto. Naruto benar-benar bingung. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada dirumah sakit. Ia lalu bertanya pada Tsunade, "Kenapa aku berada disini? Bukankah aku berada di hutan tadi?"

Tsunade tak menjawab. Ia hanya memeriksa alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan kantong infus yang digunakan Naruto, "Kalau kau terasa pusing atau mual segera hubungi perawat," wanita itu lalu bergegas meninggalkan Naruto. Namun pria itu tak terima, pertanyaannya belum dijawab.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa aku berada disini?"

"Ketika kau dibawa kesini kau sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Jelas saja kau tak tahu," jawab Tsunade.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Dimana istriku?"

"Dua minggu. Pasien yang dibawa oleh polisi hanya dirimu. Ah iya, kau koma dan baru hari ini sadarkan diri. Ajaib sekali, selain koma kau tak mendapatkan luka berat. Hanya goresan tak berarti yang terdapat dikepalamu itu," Tsunade lalu pergi dan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh kepalanya, tangannya merasakan kalau perban membalut kepalanya saat ini, "Tidak mungkin. Hinata... Hinata...," lirihnya. Air mata telah membanjiri pipi _tan_-nya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pria itu lalu mencabut paksa jarum infus yang bersarang di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan kepala yang masih dibalut perban ia berlari keluar kamar. Ia ingin kembali ke Taiyo-_gawa_ untuk mencari Hinata. Namun ketika sampai di _loby_ rumah sakit, kepalanya semakin berat. Tubuhnya pun tak bisa menyangganya lagi, sehingga ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika ia kembali terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya, disampingnya telah ada seseorang. Orang itu berambut coklat panjang diikat dan memiliki mata _lavender_ khas keluarga Hyuuga. Ya, ia adalah Hyuuga Neji, kakak Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baikan?" Neji hanya sendiri, tak ditemani keluarga Hinata yang lain.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berusaha untuk duduk. Kondisinya yang masih lemah membuat Neji membantunya, "_Arigato_," ucap pria _blonde_ itu.

"Jangan mencari Hinata lagi. Dia sudah tenang disana. Kalau melihatmu seperti ini, adikku pasti akan sedih," Neji menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

"Bicara apa kau? Kau bicara seolah-olah Hinata telah meninggal. Jangan bercanda, Neji," Naruto tertawa miris. Neji jadi tak tega melihatnya. Pria Hyuuga itu juga sangat terpukul dengan kematian adiknya. Tapi ia tahu, yang paling terpukul disini adalah pria _blonde_ yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Naruto, kau harus merelakannya. Cobalah kau pikir, kalau Hinata masih hidup ia pasti akan disini bersama kita. Sudah dua minggu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia masih hidup. Sadarlah, Naruto!"

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi. Aku yakin kalau Hinata masih hidup. Dia sendirian disungai yang dingin itu, Neji. Dia pasti sedang menungguku. Hinata tak mungkin, tak mungkin..." Naruto masih mengelak perkataan Neji.

"Kau harus terima kenyataan, Naruto. Hinata telah tiada. Jangan membuatnya makin sedih karena melihatmu yang seperti ini," Neji lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kau harus kuat. Demi Hinata. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh," pria itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Namun, sebelum Neji keluar dari kamar pria bermata _sapphire_ itu, Naruto berkata, "Kalau kau tak meyakini bahwa Hinata masih hidup, biarlah aku yang meyakininya. Suatu saat nanti Hinata pasti akan kembali padaku."

Neji menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menghela nafas singkat. Ia tak menoleh dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Disisi lain, Naruto masih teguh dengan pendiriannya. Sampai ia tak menemukan jasad Hinata, ia tak akan menganggap Hinata mati. Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga tak terasa sudah dua tahun terlewati.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia lalu melihat jendela rumah, langitnya sudah berubah kejinggaan. Itu tandanya sudah sore. Di tangannya masih ada klipingan yang tadi ia baca. Ia kembali menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi berkat klipingan itu, ia jadi ingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang makin membuat hatinya sakit.

_**(in Hinata's dream...)**_

Ketika wanita itu tak sadarkan diri, ia bagaikan berada di tempat lain. Hinata bagaikan pergi ke dua tahun yang lalu, ketika tragedi itu merenggut kebahagiannya. Ia berada di pinggir sebuah sungai. Ia ingat kalau di sungai itulah ia berdoa memohon sesuatu. Tapi seingatnya sungai itu tak sesepi sekarang. Ia lalu berjalan ke hulu sungai, berharap menemukan orang disana. Benar saja, diarah hulu sungai telah banyak orang. Namun sangat aneh.

Disana terlalu banyak orang. Lain dari biasanya. Dan Hinata juga melihat banyak wartawan. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. Mencoba bertanya sesuatu, "_A-ano, summimasen. _Ada apa ya?" ia bertanya pada seseorang yang ada disana. Namun orang tersebut sepertinya tak mendengarnya.

"_A-ano, su-_" Hinata mencoba memegang orang itu, namun tangannya menembus tubuh orang itu. Tubuh wanita indigo itu jadi gemetar. Ia kembali menyentuh tubuh orang itu, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Mata _lavender_-nya mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sangat takut. Ia makin bertambah takut ketika orang melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Semua orang disana tak melihatnya bahkan tak bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang tersebut. Berusaha untuk pulang kerumahnya, rumahnya dan Naruto tentu saja. Namun ketika ia sampai kerumahnya, tak ada orang disana. Ia ingat kalau orang bisa menembus tubuhnya, lalu ia mencoba untuk menembus pintu. Dan itu berhasil.

Ia lalu masuk kerumahnya. Ia menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Wanita itu kembali menangis, "Apa aku telah mati? Naruto, bagaimana ini? Aku takut sekali," ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang dikelilingi sinar yang amat terang mendekatinya. Ia sangat terkejut. Wanita itu berpikir pasti ia yang akan membawanya ke alam yang lain. Hinata sungguh tak mau. Masih ada hal yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Orang itu makin mendekat kearahnya. Ketika beberapa senti lagi, ia berhenti.

"Apa kau yang akan membawaku dari dunia ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, ada yang menunggumu disana," jawab orang itu.

"Bisakah kau berikan aku waktu sebentar saja? Ada yang harus kukatakan pada suamiku. Berikan aku waktu sebentar saja. Kumohon," Hinata terisak. Ia benar-benar belum rela meninggalkan dunia ini. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan. Masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Naruto, orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Baiklah, kuberikan kau waktu satu hari untuk bertemu dengan suamimu. Setelah itu kau harus ikut denganku," kata orang itu.

"_Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou_," Hinata senang. Ia diperbolehkan untuk menemui Naruto walaupun hanya satu hari. Ia tak akan pernah menyesal meskipun hanya bertemu dalam waktu singkat. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata bagaikan diserang oleh cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan.

_**(Hinata's dream, end...)**_

Dan disinilah Hinata. Walaupun dua tahun telah berlalu, tapi Hinata berhasil bertemu dengan Naruto. Ya, walau dengan ingatan yang terhapus pada awalnya. Wanita itu lalu melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 17.23 tapi Naruto belum juga pulang. Ia lalu menelepon nomor yang Naruto letakkan disamping telepon.

Hinata memencet tombol yang ada di telepon tersebut. Ia menunggu sampai Naruto menjawab panggilannya, "Ah, _moshi-moshi_. Naruto, kau masih dikantor?"

"_Tidak, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Daijobu?"_ Naruto sebenarnya cukup kaget ketika Hinata memanggilnya tanpa akhiran '-san'. Sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"_Iie_, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan. Akan kumasakkan makanan yang enak untukmu."

"_Wah, arigatou. Aku tutup ya teleponnya,"_ terdengar suara koneksi terputus dari gagang telepon. Hinata meletakkan gagang itu kembali dan bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Ingatannya kini telah kembali. Ia tahu makanan kesukaan Naruto, ramen. Ia lalu melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di lemari es dan memasaknya. Untung saja Naruto suka membeli mi instan, jadi ia tak perlu repot keluar rumah. Ia memasak dengan tersenyum dan membayangkan reaksi yang Naruto berikan ketika ia tahu menu makan malamnya kali ini.

Beberapa saat setelah masakan selesai dibuat, Naruto tiba dirumah. Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto amat bahagia. Sudah dua tahun ini ia tak merasakan ingin pulang cepat kerumah. Biasanya ia selalu pulang hingga larut. Dan ketika sampai rumahpun tak ada yang menyambutnya.

"Kau masak apa?" tanyanya sambil mengendus bau yang berasal dari dapur.

"Mandilah dulu, baru makan. Aku akan menunggumu," Hinata dengan lembut mendorong Naruto ke kamarnya.

"_Wakatta, wakatta_. Pasti kau tak tahan dengan bauku ini, ya?" Naruto tersenyum jahil lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto selesai mandi. Ia mengenakan celana tidur panjang berwarna coklat dan _t-shirt_ biru. Rambutnya masih basah karena keramas. Handuk kecil masih menggantung di lehernya. Ia lalu menghampiri Hinata yang duduk menunggunya di meja makan.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu. Nanti bisa kena flu," omel Hinata.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata, "Wah, ramen! _Yatta_!" ekspresinya yang bagai anak kecil membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Cepat dimakan. Nanti dingin," Hinata lalu memberikan sumpit pada Naruto. Pria itu menyumpit mi tersebut dan menyuapkannya ke mulutnya.

"_Oishi_!" pria bermata _sapphire_ itu kembali menyuapkan mi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Gomennasai, Naruto,'_ batin Hinata.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Setelah mereka selesai makan. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang sebentar setelah itu pergi tidur. Ketika Naruto sedang ada di alam mimpi, ia mendengar suara ponselnya. Ia sebenarnya malas mengangkat ponsel itu, namun suaranya yang tak henti-henti hingga setengah jam membuatnya kesal dan terbangun. Matanya lalu melirik jam di atas mejanya. Jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 23.01. _'Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini? Mengganggu tidurku saja!'_ batinnya.

Pria itu lalu mengangkat ponselnya dengan malas, "_Moshi-moshi_, siapa ini?"

"_Naruto, temui aku di Taiyo-gawa sekarang juga,"_ kata orang diseberang telepon sana.

Naruto terkejut, ia lalu melihat layar ponselnya. Nama Hinata tertera disana, "Hi-Hinata, bagaimana bisa? Ponselmu 'kan-"

"_Temui aku sekarang juga,"_ sambar Hinata sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setelah itu ia menutup teleponnya.

"Hinata! Hinata! _Moshi-moshi_, Hinata!" Naruto kembali mencoba menelpon nomor Hinata, namun ponselnya tak diaktifkan. Ia lalu pergi ke lantai atas, ke kamar Hinata. Benar saja, wanita itu tak ada di ranjangnya. Namun sebelum Naruto meninggalkan kamar itu, sebuah benda membuat Naruto terkejut.

Klipingan berita Hinata yang ia susun ada di atas ranjang tempat Hinata tidur. Tangannya gemetar ketika mengambil klipingan itu. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Hinata nampak seperti sebelum ingatannya menghilang. Ia tahu makanan kesukaan pria _blonde_ itu. Bahkan ketika berbicara dengannya, wanita itu tak tergagap sama sekali. Ditambah lagi, tadi Hinata menelepon dengan ponsel miliknya. Naruto tak menyadari perubahan itu karena terlalu senangnya. Apakah sekarang ingatan Hinata kembali?

Naruto lalu mengambil mantelnya. Ia menyetop taksi dan menuju Taiyo-_gawa_. Supir taksi tampak bingung dengan tujuan Naruto. Karena jarang sekali ada yang ke Taiyo-_gawa_ ketika larut malam. Sungai itu memang terkenal sangat angker saat malam hari. Taksipun berhenti di tempat tujuan. Dari tempat Naruto turun, ia masih harus berjalan ke dalam hingga beberapa meter lagi.

"Hinata! Kau dimana?!" teriaknya, namun tak ada jawaban, "Hinata!" masih tak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya, ternyata yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Hinata. Jantungnya nyaris saja copot untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Namun setelah melihat Hinata yang terseyum padanya, ia kembali lega. Wanita itu memakai _long dress_ yang sama, _long dress_ hadiah dari Naruto. Namun pria itu tak memperhatikannya.

"Kita jalan-jalan sebentar," ajak Hinata. Ia lalu menarik Naruto untuk menyusuri pinggiran Taiyo-_gawa_, "Apa kau terkejut?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot. Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

Hinata tersenyum. Mereka berdua menikmati suasana di pinggiran Taiyo-_gawa_. Di seberang sungai terlihat kunang-kunang dengan cahayanya yang cantik. Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi kunang-kunang itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun ini?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Tidak banyak. Hanya bekerja seperti biasanya. Dan ketika libur aku-" Naruto menghentikan perkatannya, ia menyadari sesuatu,"Ingatanmu kembali?"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum dan memeluknya. Ia bahagia, ingatan Hinata telah pulih. Entah apa sebabnya hingga ingatannya kembali. Ia tak peduli. Asalkan Hinata mengingatnya kembali, semuanya pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Itu yang ia pikir.

"Naruto," Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, "Apakah kau percaya kalau setiap manusia memiliki jodohnya masing-masing?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Aku bahagia saat bersamamu. Hidupku sempurna karenamu. Dan karena itu aku percaya kalau kaulah jodohku."

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya, bukankah pernikahan kita telah menjadi bukti kalau kita ini memang berjodoh?"

Hinata menatap _sapphire_ Naruto, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tapi apakah kau juga percaya kalau jodoh manusia itu juga memiliki akhir?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menyentuh wajah Naruto. Membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Dengan mengeluarkan air mata wanita itu menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. Naruto menikmati setiap sentuhan Hinata di wajahnya. Sentuhan yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi selama dua tahun. Wanita itu juga membelai surai _blonde_ milik suaminya tersebut.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu," ia tersenyum ditengah tangisnya. Tangannya lalu menarik kepala Naruto. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke bibir pria yang paling ia cintai itu. Mereka berciuman.

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata lembut, bagakan benda rapuh yang rentan rusak. Ciuman itu tak penuh nafsu, hanya kasih sayang dan kerinduan yang terasa disana. Namun ciuman itu tak bertahan lama. Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri Hinata. Pria itu melihat dengan matanya sendiri bahwa tubuh istrinya berubah transparan.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Mengapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu?" ia sangat terkejut. Tangannya tak bisa menyentuh Hinata. Kakinya menjadi lemas sampai ia jatuh terduduk.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku," Hinata mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto, "Setelah bertemu denganmu aku sangat bahagia. Terlalu bahagianya hingga aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Menikah denganmu merupakan impianku yang menjadi nyata. Bisa melihatmu disampingku ketika terbangun dipagi hari adalah anugrah tersendiri buatku. Kehadiranmu bagaikan keajaiban yang menuntunku keluar dari lubang hitam. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat...," ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan suara isakannya.

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto juga mengeluarkan air mata. Ia juga sangat mencintai Hinata. Ia mencintai Hinata bagaikan orang gila, "Hinata," lirihnya.

Hinata kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "Selama hampir dua tahun kita menikah, tak pernah aku merasakan kesedihan dalam hidupku. _Arigatou_. Tapi, setiap kebahagiaan pasti akan ada akhirnya bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tak mau Hinata berkata apapun lagi, "Tidak. Itu tidak benar," gumamnya.

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula, tidak transparan lagi. Wanita itu langsung saja menyentuh wajah Naruto. Membuat wajah itu menghadapnya. Membuat mata _sapphire_ itu menatap _lavender_-nya, "_Gomennasai_, kembalinya aku padamu hanya akan menambah luka. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu, _anata_," Hinata mencoba menahan tangisnya. Naruto lalu memeluknya dan menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar, Hinata bisa merasakan itu.

"Aku tak mau. Jangan katakan apapun," kata Naruto.

"Ini takdir kita, Naruto. Semakin kau bersedih, semakin tak rela aku disana nanti."

"Kau mau kemana? Bawalah aku bersamamu," ucap Naruto di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku tak bisa. _Gomennasai_," Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Namun Naruto tak mau, ia makin mempererat pelukannya, "_Anata_, kau masih ingat perkataanku dua tahun yang lalu di telepon? Aku bilang padamu kalau ada yang ingin kubawakan padamu. Sesuatu yang kubawakan itu adalah sebuah berita. Berita yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Namun karena aku ceroboh, aku terseret arus dan menjadi seperti ini."

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, kumohon," pinta Naruto.

Hinata tak menuruti permintaan itu, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Naruto, aku hamil. Aku mengandung anakmu. Apa kau senang? Aku kembali padamu hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini. Sebenarnya tak hanya itu saja. Walaupun hanya sehari, aku ingin bersamamu lagi,"

Naruto semakin terisak. Tubuhnya makin bergetar dalam pelukannya. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pria itu hanya memeluk istrinya, selagi bisa. Hinata terseyum, ia juga menangis. Mereka menangis sambil berpelukan.

"_Gomennasai, anata_. Aku membawa anak kita bersamaku," tubuh Hinata kembali transparan. Dengan wajah yang penuh air mata, Naruto menatap Hinata, "Ikutilah cahaya kunang-kunang, maka kau akan menemukan jasadku," lanjutnya.

"Hinata, kau tak boleh pergi," pria itu menggeleng lemah. Ia tak rela kalau Hinata menghilang dari hadapannya. Dari kehidupannya, selamanya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Naruto," perlahan wujud Hinata semakin menghilang dan menjadi titik-titik cahaya yang melayang ke angkasa. Dan beberapa saat kemudian cahaya tersebut benar-benar menghilang.

Naruto hanya melihat kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kembali menangis ketika tersadar kalau Hinata benar-benar telah tiada. Kepulangan Hinata yang hanya sehari memang memberikan luka, namun ia juga merasa bahagia. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Lalu, ia ingat pesan istrinya itu sebelum menghilang. Dengan hati-hati ia lalu menyebrangi Sungai Taiyo dengan cahaya seadanya. Ya, ia hanya bisa memanfaatkan cahaya dari ponselnya.

Setelah sampai di seberang sungai, seekor kunang-kunang menghampirinya seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Ia lalu mengikuti arah terbang kunang-kunang tersebut. Ia terus mengikutinya hingga menuju sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari pinggir sungai. Kunang-kunang itu lalu berputar-putar disekitar pohon tersebut. Lalu entah darimana segerombolan kunang-kunang tiba-tiba bermunculan di sekitar pohon tersebut.

Dilihat dari bentuknya, pohon itu adalah pohon sakura. Ia sejenak terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Cahaya kunang-kunang itu begitu cantik. Gerombolan kunang-kunang tersebut lalu menyatu dan menuju satu titik di sebelah kanan pohon. Naruto mengikutinya, namun tiba-tiba semuanya bagaikan berputar. Pandangannya gelap, ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata," lirihnya.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Kepala Naruto terasa sakit. Ia membuka matanya lalu memijat pelipisnya. Ia terkejut karena sekarang ia berada di kamarnya. Naruto melihat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, sudah pagi rupanya. Pria itu lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" terdengar suara yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut.

"_Teme_?"

"Kau ditemukan pingsan dihutan," suara seorang wanita lagi-lagi mengejutkan Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Jasadnya telah ditemukan. Sekarang keluarganya sedang mempersiapkan acara pemakamannya. Apa kau mau ikut?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tahu apa maksud perkataan Sasuke. Jasad tersebut adalah jasad Hinata. Pasti mereka telah menemukannya di sekitar pohon sakura tempatnya jatuh pingsan tadi malam. Apa yang Hinata katakan benar.

"Tentu saja dia harus ikut. Hinata 'kan istrinya. Lagipula kau juga harus melihat jasad Hinata dengan matamu sendiri. Kau pasti terkejut," jelas Sakura.

Naruto lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mandi dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kemeja dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, "Ayo berangkat. Aku tak sabar bertemu Hinata lagi," ia tersenyum, namun senyuman penuh luka.

"Lagi?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap penuh kebingungan.

Mereka ke pemakaman dengan menaiki mobil Sasuke. Perjalanan ditempuh hanya dalam waktu setengah jam. Kebetulan sekali jalanan tidak macet. Yang menyetir adalah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Naruto telah menawarkan diri, namun mengingat kondisinya yang kurang sehat mereka memutuskan bahwa Sasuke yang membawanya. Alasan lainnya adalah mereka berdua masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka.

"Kenapa aku ada dirumah? Seingatku tak ada yang tahu kalau aku di hutan malam itu," kata Naruto di sela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Kau ingat tidak hari ini hari apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hari Kamis, kenapa?" jawab Naruto.

"Dasar _baka_, hari kematian istrimu saja tidak ingat," omel Sasuke.

Naruto lalu membuka ponselnya, mengecek tanggal yang ada disana, "Ah, iya. Aku lupa," gumamnya.

"Kami kerumahmu karena ingin mengenang hari kematian Hinata. Ketika sampai disana, rumahmu kosong dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Aku menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tak kau angkat. Lalu aku menggunakan GPS untuk mencarimu. Ternyata kau ada di hutan dekat Taiyo-_gawa_. Kami berdua cemas karena tahu Taiyo-_gawa_ adalah tempat Hinata meninggal. Kami takut kau berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak," jelas Sakura, "Lalu aku menghubungi polisi untuk mencarimu. Kau ditemukan pingsan tak jauh dari pinggir sungai, dibawah pohon sakura. Lalu beberapa meter dari tempatmu pingsan, jasad Hinata ditemukan," lanjutnya.

"Sudah sampai," perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka berdua turun dan langsung masuk ke areal pemakaman.

Disana telah ada ayah, kakak, dan adik Hinata. Orang-orang yang datang hanya sedikit. Yang datang hanyalah keluarga dan teman terdekat saja. Ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, memang sengaja tak memberitahukan rekan-rekan kerjanya agar pemakaman lebih terasa sakral.

Naruto lalu mendekati peti mati tempat Hinata tertidur untuk selamanya. Ia juga penasaran dengan yang dikatakan Sakura. Wanita itu bilang kalau ia akan terkjut ketika melihat jasad Hinata. Mamangnya wujud apa yang bisa dilihat pada jasad yang telah hilang selama dua tahun? Naruto berpikir pasti wujudnya hanyalah tulang belulang saja. Mungkin wujud itulah yang menurut Sakura akan membuatnya terkejut.

Namun semua itu salah. Ketika ia melihat jasad Hinata, tubuhnya bergetar. Bukan karena takut, melainkan menahan tangis. Tubuh Hinata masih utuh bagaikan meninggal beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia bagaikan putri tidur, wajahnya sangat tenang dan damai. Ini sangat aneh, mengingat Hinata meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Seharusnya ia ditemukan dalam wujud tulang belulang, seperti anggapan Naruto sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnyapun juga memiliki reaksi yang sama ketika melihat Hinata.

"Hinata," Naruto jatuh berlutut di depan peti mati Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia terisak. Orang yang melihatnya jadi merasa iba. Ia menangis, dalam diam.

'_Jangan menangis, anata,'_ suara Hinata terdengar ditelinganya. Ia tersenyum di tengah tangisnya.

Ia kembali berdiri, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Hinata," ia lalu melangkah mundur menjauhi peti mati Hinata yang akan dikuburkan. Tak ada lagi air mata di wajahnya karena ia tahu Hinata akan sedih kalau ia juga bersedih.

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat seseorang berdiri dibawah pohon, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pria itu lalu tersenyum padanya. Ya, itu adalah Hinata. Hinata yang bahagia karena melihat senyuman Naruto. Lalu, sesaat kemudian ia pergi menghilang terbawa angin yang berhembus pagi itu.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

Sore itu Naruto sedang mengamati anak-anak yang bermain bola dengan riangnya. Hari ini tepat tiga bulan setelah dimakamkannya Hinata. Hatinya masih sakit, namun ia harus merelakan kepergian Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya seolah-olah merasakan hawa keberadaan Hinata disekitarnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang ke enam tahun yang lalu ketika ia bertemu Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_6 tahun yang lalu..._

Naruto dan teman-temannya merayakan kelulusannya dari _Senior High_ dengan bermain bola. Tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka menyewa satu stadion hanya untuk bermain selama dua jam dengan pemain berjumlah sepuluh orang. Berterimakasihlah pada keluarga Sai yang merupakan penyumbang dana pengembangan stadion dengan nominal terbesar. Jadi ketika mereka menyewa stadion tersebut, mereka diberikan potongan harga yang cukup besar.

"Phuah, asyik sekali! Lain kali kita harus main disini lagi," ucap Inuzuka Kiba. Salah satu teman Naruto.

"_Mendokusai_, lebih baik tidur saja dirumah," sanggah pria berambut nanas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Kalau ingin merayakan perpisahan, bukankah lebih baik pergi makan?" pria bertubuh tambun disamping Kiba bercuap sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Chouji, kalau kau mau pergi makan seharusnya perbaiki caramu _janken_. Kalau tadi kau tidak kalah, pasti kita sudah di restauran saat ini," jelas pria berkaca mata, Aburame Shino.

"Uwoh, bukankah lebih baik kalau berolahraga saja? Selain tubuh menjadi sehat, hati juga menjadi senang. Selain itu, bermain sepak bola juga bisa meningkatkan semangat masa muda kita. Benar tidak, Gaara?" Lee mengeluarkan cengirannya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Gaara. Pria yang dimaksud Lee, tak memberi respon. Ia hanya melihat pria beralis tebal itu tanpa ekspresi.

Perayaan perpisahan kali ini memang ditentukan dengan cara _janken_. Yang menjadi perwakilannya adalah Kiba, Chouji, Lee, dan Naruto. Kalau Kiba yang menang, ia ingin merayakannya di kebun binatang. Jika Chouji yang menang, pasti saat ini mereka telah kekenyangan di restauran daging bakar. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia ingin merayakannya di taman bermain. Namun, karena mereka payah dalam ber-_janken_, Lee keluar sebagai pemenang. Lee yang memang gemar berolahraga langsung memilih sepak bola untuk merayakan perpisahan mereka.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Ia dan Gaara memang setipe. Pria pendiam yang jika mengeluarkan kata-kata pasti sangatlah tajam. Pria _raven_ itu lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Memencet-mencet tombol yang ada disana.

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana? Apa hanya disini saja lalu langsung pulang?" tanya Kankuro yang duduk disamping Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau karaoke? Sudah lama kita tidak karaoke," tawar Naruto. Teman-temannya yang lain lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak setuju. Walaupun tak diucapkan Naruto sudah mengerti, "Aku 'kan hanya memberi usul," ia lalu memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Kita kerumahku saja," ucap Sai tiba-tiba, "Tadi sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah, _kaa_-san 'ku bilang kalau akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian semua. Bagaimana?"

Semuanya mengangguk. Yang paling antusias disini adalah Chouji. Pria itu memang paling semangat jika mendengar kata makanan. Apalagi makanan tersebut gratis. Lain dengan Sasuke. Pria itu hanya menatap temannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Memang sangat irit bicara rupanya.

Mereka semua akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan stadion. Mereka kerumah Sai dengan menggunakan bis umum. Orang tua mereka memang tak memperbolehkan mereka untuk memiliki kendaraan pribadi, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ketika sampai di halte bis, mata Naruto menangkap sesosok gadis yang nampaknya sedang kebingungan. Dengan membawa kopernya, gadis itu nampak mencari-cari sebuah tempat pada peta yang ada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Pria _blonde_ itu lalu menoleh ke teman-temannya. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Karena merasa tak ada yang memperhatikannya, Naruto diam-diam meninggalkan gerombolan temannya dan pergi menghampiri gadis tersebut. Teman-temannya baru sadar ketika Naruto tak ditemukan di dalam bis.

Naruto menghampiri gadis tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya. Gadis itu sangat cantik walaupun dengan muka yang kebingungan. Ia memakai _t-shirt_ kuning yang dipadukan dengan jaket _blue jeans_. Bawahannya adalah rok hitam selutut. Rambut indigonya ia ikat _ponytail _dan diberikan jepitan kupu-kupu disisi kirinya sebagai pemanis. Naruto sempat terpana dengan kecantikan gadis tersebut. Ia bagaikan titisan dewi.

"Umm, _ano_," Naruto menyolek bahu gadis itu. Ia sempat terkejut karena orang lain menyentuhnya tiba-tiba, "Kau tersesat?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, ia mengangguk, "Se-sepertinya iya. A-aku masih baru disini."

"Bisa kulihat alamatnya?" Naruto lalu mengambil kertas yang gadis itu sodorkan. Pria itu lalu membaca tulisannya, "Oh, tempat ini dekat dengan apartemenku. Mau kuantar?"

Gadis itu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. Mungkin ia takut ditipu oleh pria dihadapannya kini. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau tak mengiyakan tawarannya gadis itu takut akan lebih tersesat lagi. Akhirnya ia mengangguk walaupun itu adalah anggukan antara iya dan tidak.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

Gadis itu membalas uluran tangan Naruto, "H-Hyuuga Hinata, _yoroshiku ne_."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah pertemuan mereka yang singkat itu, hubungan mereka semakin erat dan dalam. Hingga akhirnya satu tahun kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hinata yang pemalu serta lembut mengisi kekurangan Naruto yang gampang marah dan banyak tingkah. Mereka berdua pasangan serasi.

Setelah satu tahun mereka berpacaran, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Usaha yang mereka tempuh tidaklah mudah. Naruto harus sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah Hinata untuk mengambil hati sang calon mertua. Awalnya ayah Hinata ragu. Namun karena mereka menunjukkan kesungguhan mereka dalam berhubungan, akhirnya ia setuju.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka juga membuat iri pasangan lain. Nyaris tak ada konflik. Naruto dan Hinata saling menyayangi, hingga tak pernah ada salah paham antara mereka. Kepercayaan selalu mereka bangun dalam rumah tangganya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Belum genap dua tahun usia pernikahan mereka, Hinata telah pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk selama-lamanya. Memang, setiap awal pasti ada akhir, setiap ikatan pasti ada saatnya untuk berpisah. Entah karena perselingkuhan, konflik yang lain, ataupun kematian.

Dengan kematian Hinata, sekali lagi Naruto harus menelan pil pahit. Yang pertama yaitu ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggal bersamaan dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika ia masih kelas sepuluh _Senior High_. Namun, ada pelajaran dibalik semua itu. Ia jadi bisa merelakan sesuatu yang memang bukan miliknya. Kalau memang telah dijodohkan Tuhan, takdir pasti akan mempersatukan mereka. Ya, takdir. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melawan itu semua.

* * *

**-I PROMISE YOU-**

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

Uwooooh, _sughoi_!

Kaze kalaaaaaap!

Ehehe, tapi _chapter_ akhir ini udah menjelaskan semuanya 'kan?

Happy NaruHina Tragedy Days, all!

Terus dukung dan semangatin Kaze untuk buat _fic_ NaruHina yang lebih kece dan oke ya!

_Adios_!


End file.
